EclipseEdwardJacob
by sugabella
Summary: Please feel free to review, I would like to know what people think about this possible situation.Only one more week left!
1. Chapter 1

This probable scene comes from Eclipse, Bella finds out from Rosalie that when Edward was away in South America "tracking" he did many inexcusable things. He tracked humans just like he had when he was estranged from Carlisle and Esme. Bella can't get it out of her head of Edward losing control of himself and hunting humans even if they were criminals. She resolves to give Edward space and herself some space from the monster that has arisen from Edward during their time apart, maybe in time Edward could come to terms with what he had done and maybe Bella's nightmares about Edward hunting her and the other humans she loves would resolve itself. Bella decides to wait till the Volturi come for her and be asked to be changed by one of them so none of the Cullen's would be at risk for breaking the treaty. If the Volturi do not come in time (before she is out of her teen years then she would go back to Italy and seek them out inside their own lair.) Bella sees no other way, her heart would have to stop beating one way or the other and Edward was dealing with too much right now to have her eternal soul to worry about too, In the meantime Bella would work on making Jacob see what her why she has made her decision and try to make amends with him before the Volturi come find her or she leave to find them.

This scene is of Bella working on making amends with Jacob who has finally called her back and has come up to see her. Bella wants to make Jacob understand that becoming a vampire is her only option.

Bella was happy this morning, looking forward to seeing Jacob. She had finally gotten him to agree to come and see her and she was now anxiously straightening up the kitchen waiting for him to knock on the door. When the knock finally did come she jumped, even though she had been waiting for that sound all morning. Running towards the door she opened it widely and there stood Jacob filling the whole doorway. They looked at each other trying to see what the other one would do first, but Bella was so impulsive that seeing Jake let a huge dazzling smile escape. Jacob couldn't help himself even though his mood was dark, just like the day before, but a small grin escaped as he took in Bella's reaction.

Jake come in, Charlie's gone to work.

I rather not, let's just walk

Ok, I closed the door and followed after Jacob who had already turned and was walking towards the forest.

I could see that Jacob was not yet letting his guard down; maybe a walk would do them some good.

Jacob led the way onto the path that would not take them deep into the woods behind Charlie's house, but far enough that they would be out of ear shot if anyone came looking for Bella at the house, well maybe if a human came looking for Bella at the house.

Jake, please I want to talk with you about what is going on and what happened when I was in Italy, then maybe you will understand what decision I have made and that it is the only option for me.

_So Bella explained to Jacob what had gone on in Italy and that the Volturi were going to be coming to check to make sure that she was a vampire._

Jacob sat listening calmly until I told him that I was still planning on becoming a vampire even if none of the Cullen's could change me, and that I would just have to wait till the Volturi came to check on me. Jacob was calm up to the point that I was still planning on becoming a vampire, but he calmly said

Bella letting a _bloodsucker_ bite you is not your only option.

Well what option have I left out?

You could let me bite you.

Bella stared at Jacob like he had two heads. Jacob I don't know what that would do for me. Are you saying that if you bite me then I would turn into a werewolf?

No, Bella when I bite you, you won't turn into a werewolf. If I bite you would be my mate. You would love me and you would have no memory of that _bloodsucker_.

Jacob actually smiled this time, a real smile that showed all of his teeth.

Well Jacob maybe I don't want you to bite me. Backing away a little

Well Bella it _is_ a different option to you becoming a vampire, an option that I much prefer.

Well maybe it won't work, trying to find a loop hole in this option.

There is no maybe; if I bite you then you are mine, forever.

_At this point Bella knew the Jacob was really considering biting her and that there was no going back, she would lose all her memories of Edward and it would be like their love had never happened._

I knew that I had to do something to try to change Jacob's mind, but he was still smiling at me and I could not stop the rise of panic creeping up my spine and it was pure natural reaction, I ran.

Of course I knew that there was no way I could out run the 6'5" werewolf Jacob even if he did not morph, but I did get farther to the door of my house than I expected. When I felt Jacob catch me around the waist and bring me down, onto thankfully the softest patch of grass that remained in front of my house, the scream that I had been holding screeched out. As he straddled me efficiently and pinned my arms I knew that it was going to be over soon that all my memories of Edward would be gone forever. This is the point where, finally, my life did flash before my eyes. I had never, in all my brushes with death seen my life pass before me. And my life memories were of Edward; of seeing him holding me in his arms, in the meadow with his skin glistening from the sun, of the intense look in his eyes when he told me that he would love me forever. All these memories flashed in front of me. I did not think of the recent nightmares of Edward hunting me my memories were only of _my_ Edward the good Edward that I always knew he was and would always be. And that's when I screamed with more force this time, No!

No Jake it would be a lie if you bit me to make me love you. I don't love you like that. God help me I do love you, you know I do, but not like that I can't love you like that.

I love Edward with every fiber of my being every thought in my head is about him, every breath I take, every beat of my heart It is all for him. I have nothing left to give you.

Jacob looked down at me and realized where we were and that he was crushing me into the ground. He slightly shifted his weight so I could breathe but he did not release me.

Bella you could be with me, even if I did not bite you, we could protect you and you would be happy with me I swear it.

No Jacob, I love Edward, and I love you enough not to let you take me when I could not give you any of the love you deserve in return.

Jacob stared at me wanting to convince me that I was wrong that I could give him much more than I thought I could. After the longest time, enduring him staring at me I said forcefully to try to make him understand

I don't have anything to give you Jake

That's where you are wrong, Bella, He leaned closer to my face, there is something you can give me that you could never give that _bloodsucker_ of yours. I stared questioningly at him not knowing what that something could be as I was wondering he leaned into the last space that separated us and was kissing me.

The warmth of his face, and lips against mine was burning He still held me down so I could not push him away, nor could I wrap my arms around him. The longer he kissed me that hotter he was against me and by the time he pulled away to separate us my face was scorching.

Your so hot, obviously not wanting to make it sound like that just stating the fact that his body temperature was far above what I was use to in so close proximity.

You should try kissing someone who is not as cold as stone more often. Grinning foolishly as I glared back at him

A passing wind washed over my face thankfully cooling it.

Jacob's head snapped up and his smile that had encompassed me was instantly gone as he sniffed the wind.

He's here. He growled in direction where the wind had come from.

Bella, you do have another option, and you can give me something that you could never give him.

He gently let go of my arms, and lightly whispered against my neck

You know that I will always be here for you. But I can't let you make stupid decisions.

And then he was gone, running down the driveway, keeping a clear distance for the area of the forest that the wind had come from.

Not a second later I felt cold arms wrap around me and all the heat that was left from Jacob was gone. Strong granite like arms held me up and a soft velvety voice cracked as it asked me

Are you hurt? Did that _dog_ bite you? Alice said….. and then his voice cracked again as he started to search for puncture wounds on my neck and the rest of my body.

I gripped him tighter, hoarsely saying that I was not hurt that I had not been bitten.

And here I remained wrapped inside his granite embrace, loving the coolness as I placed my burning skin against his shoulder.

I felt a shudder come from his body and I knew that if vampires could cry he would now be crying with relief at finding me intact and wholly his.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Eclipse quotes are in quotations. This is a continuation of my other entry but it doesn't have to be read in order.

"Would you please tell me what you are thinking? Before I go mad?" Edward asked me a slight ring of panic coursed through his voice.

I snuggled deeper into his shoulder and gripped him tighter.

I was once again glad that he could not hear my thoughts. I kept thinking over and over again about the look of desperation that I saw in Jacob's eyes when I thought that he was going to bite me. I also thought of how close I had been to losing everything that Edward and I had. The thought made my grip on Edward tighten and he realized that I was not going to offer up any information. He picked me up and took me into the house.

Edward thought that it would be a good idea if I rested and he laid me in my bed. He kissed my hair lightly and told me to try to sleep.

Don't worry I won't leave you and I won't let anyone come near you again. Now you know why I didn't want you to go anywhere near those dogs.

I know Edward but it doesn't change anything. I have to do something to make Jacob understand that's it's my decision if I want to…to….

Die, Edward finished for me. Bella there are more than one way to die, so Please stay away from them. He leaned in and I thought that he was going to kiss me but he said with a half smile, First get some rest and then take a shower.

I closed my eyes, trying to be good and rest like he told me to, but I could still see the look in Jacob's eyes and I knew that I could not give up that I would have to find a way to see Jacob again and make him understand.

When I finally reopened my eyes the light was different in my room, I must have slept. I sat up expecting to see Edward sitting on my bed keeping watch over me but instead it was Alice who smiled at me from the edge of my bed.

Hi Alice, where's Edward?

He went to talk to Carlisle I came here to stay with you under strict orders not to let you out of my sight until he comes back.

So I'm your hostage, I said jokingly Alice's face fell not getting my sarcasm

No, No, Bella I am not holding you here we can go anywhere you want.

Alice I was joking, I said quickly not wanting, of all people, to hurt Alice's feelings

Oh I get it, well if all I have to do while you're my hostage is watch you sleep then "This hostage stuff is fun." Edward was right you are funny when you sleep.

Did I say something while I slept?

Well you did say a couple of things. Alice said with a giggle.

Growing more serious she said, you did say Jacob's name a couple of times. And then she looked deeper into my eyes and said I know what you are planning.

Oh Alice you of all people must understand why I have to try to talk to Jacob. He was my best friend and was there for me when I needed him the most. And now it's my turn to be there for him.

I groaned, spilling my deepest worries to her.

Besides, if it wasn't for me then the treaty would not be threatened and there would still be peace between your family and them. Sometimes I wish that one of my accidents would just end it already.

"Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?" Alice said giving my hand a little comforting pat.

So you also think that I should stay away from Jacob too?

Alice's eyes flickered off of my face and looked away. The future is unclear; too many things have not been decided yet.

At that moment I heard my name being called from downstairs. Bella I'm home. Charlie yelled up the stairs.

Come on Bella, cheer up and stop worrying, "You're going to go prematurely gray." Alice giggled at her little joke she jumped off the bed and glided out of the room. I drug myself off the bed and walked down the stairs behind her.

Hiya Alice, Charlie said always happy to see Alice

Hi Chief Swan, Alice said flashing one of those Cullen dazzling smiles.

As always my father was Jell-O in her capable hands.

At that moment the phone rang from the kitchen. Charlie was closest so he picked it up and then handed it to me saying that it was Jacob.

I took the phone cautiously and said Hello.

Hi Bells, it's me. I'm sorry I acted really bad earlier.

That's ok Jake I understand. Trying to be cryptic while I was being scrutinized by two pair of eyes who were trying to judge my every reaction.

"I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me" What do you say about coming out now so we can talk?

That sounds good Jake.

Hey Bella what's going on you sound strange, then he paused realizing, Is someone there, listening?

Yeah, I paused and then said I'm just here hanging out with Alice.

I see, he said, his voice sounded stressed. Find a way to come out Bella we really need to talk. The line clicked and then went dead.

Ok Jake Thanks for calling. I said to the dead line and hung up.

Well Bella what did Jacob say, he called you for once, things are working out. Charlie was proud of himself thinking that by mandating me to balance my time being spent on the Cullen's and my other friends was working out for the better.

Yeah, he just wanted to apologize for not calling me back and said that we should get together sometime and do something.

That will be nice; you haven't hung out with Jake in a long time.

Yeah, I said absentmindedly.

Well right now all I want to do is to take a hot shower and catch up on my homework. Alice thanks for visiting, I said trying to hint that I was safe enough now and she could go home.

Ok Bella, I will wait for you, I will talk with Charlie while you take a shower, then we can work on homework together.

She obviously did not get the hint, or she did and decided that Edward would be a force not to be reckoned with if she left me alone before he got back.

Ok then. I will be quick.

I went upstairs and grabbed my shower bag and went into the bathroom and started the shower. I hoped that Alice would hear the shower and be thrown off just for a little while until I could get onto La Push land to talk with Jacob.

I opened that bathroom window and climbed through, it was a little too easy to get out of the house, I will remember that for the next time.

Now my next problem was how I was going to get all the way out to La Push. I could not start my truck because the motor would give me away. And I did not have enough time to walk all the way before some clever vampire finally caught up with me.

Then I remembered that I still had my motorcycle. Charlie had angrily thrown it in the shed after Jacob had dropped it off, but had never banned me from riding it. I went to the shed and rolled it out. I pushed it far enough away from the house so that not even a vampire could hear its engine start.

It took me a couple of times to kick start the motor, but I was a pretty good rider after all the times I had used the motorcycle to brush danger in order to hear Edward's voice. And I drove out to Jacob's with no problem even if I had to go all the way there in 1st gear.

I knocked on Jacob's door and Embry opened it. "Hey, vampire girl!" Embry said.

I looked past him liking the nickname even less. Inside the room I could see Jacob slunched over with his head in his hands. Next to him stood Sam with the rest of the werewolf pack. Jacob raised his head and I could see that he was fighting back tears. Bella I'm so sorry, he said barely above a whisper.

Jacob what have you done. I asked looking from him to Embry who was standing at the doorway and then looked up at Sam.

Bella we don't want to hurt you, we just want to protect you. Sam said as he walked closer to me. Before I could back out of the doorway, darkness came over me and I felt myself floating.

I was at the mercy of a pack of werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a dull ache in the back of my head. Those stupid boys what were they thinking knocking me out. I would have gone quietly; I know that I, a human was no match for a whole pack of werewolves.

I was mad, partly at them for using brute force when they could have just politely asked me to sit down and partly mad at myself because I had attracted yet more trouble. Edward was going to kill me (and not the way I wanted him to). As I raised my hands to try to feel the lump that would be forming on the back of my head, hands grasped my wrists and were trying to pin them behind my back.

**"Ow! OW!"** You're hurting me.

I was really mad now, I threw back my elbow aiming hopefully for my would be abductors nose just like I had learned in self defense class.

**"OW!"** said a voice that I recognized. My elbow jab did not hit where I had intended, instead it hit a flat and very hard surface but it had the effect that I had hoped for and the grip that was holding me loosened enough for me to turn and confront who was trying to pin my arms.

**OW Bella your elbow is really bony that hurt.** Jacob said rubbing the middle of his chest.

**Jacob, what the heck are you doing?** **Am I being kidnapped or something?** My voice raised an octave. **And who hit me over the head? I want to pay them back.**

**Ok, Ok, Bella calm down**

**I won't calm down; you tricked me to come out here, didn't you?**

**Bella I didn't want to, but I was under orders to say anything I needed to, so that you would come out here. I am sorry but I couldn't help it.** Jacob had his hands out in an apologetic fashion and moved closer to me.

I jumped out of the way of his immediate grasp not wanting to get too close to him.

**So what is going to happen now?** I asked still aware of his body posture and the distance that separated us.

**Sam doesn't want a war, so we are going to keep you here where you will be safe.**

**Safe!!** My voice filled with anger. **I am safe at home. What are you going to tell Charlie? What do you think Edward will do when he finds out where I am? Nothing is going to stop him from coming to get me, treaty or no treaty.** I stamped my foot partly out of frustration and partly to try to emphasize that I did not care how big he got he still had to admit there was no logic behind his actions. I must have looked ridiculous because Jacob almost laughed at me and said.

**"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."**

**Jacob come on be serious, you know that I can't stay up here. I didn't even tell Charlie where I was going. I have to get back before he realizes where I went and what I drove to get here.** I shuddered at the thought of being grounded again just when I had gotten my freedom back.

**Well you can call and tell Charlie where you are, I know that he does not object to you being here with me, unlike other people I will not mention.**

Jacob turned and grabbed a cell phone off the counter and tossed it across the room at me. **Sorry but "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial" he said drawing my attention from the phone back to his comment. **Of course with my lack of coordination I probably would not have caught it anyway. I let it lie on the floor because having watched many movies with this same scene I knew when I took my eyes off of him to pick up the phone he would jump me and get me pinned.

I let the remark go and said **Jacob even if I call Charlie and for some reason he lets me stay up here that doesn't solve your other problem. Keeping me here is only endangering the treaty because Edward will come for me. You have to let me go back.**

**I know Bella; I didn't even want you here. **I felt thesharp pang at his comment. I know I should not feel like that after all he was trying to abduct me, but my face gave too much away and Jacob caught what he had said. **You know that's not what I meant. This is between us and them. I don't want you to get hurt.**

**Jacob, **I pleaded, pushing my last feeling away**, I have to go back. Are you under orders to keep me here?**

**No, not exactly. I was told that I have to stay with you, not to let you out of my sight.**

**Then fine, it's settled I am going home. You can come with me if you have to, but I'm leaving, we both know it's for the best. **

Jacob stood there for a second mulling over this option.

**Ok**, he finally said, **I will take you home. But we should go out the back. Paul and Embry are keeping watch close to the house I don't want them to see us leave. They don't ask questions first, Paul especially.**

**Agreed, I said thankful that Jacob had some sense and was not under orders to keep me here.**

We went out the back door of the house and kept close to the shadows. I tried to walk as silently as I could, Jacob of course did not have a problem, his foot steps were completely silent. Jacob opened the door to the garage where he kept his restored Volkswagen Rabbit. We were inside and I even had the door open to the passenger side of the care and thought that we were home free. And then Jacob's head snapped up as he caught the scent of a wolf and there along the side of the garage, hidden by shadows was a big silver wolf. Its black eyes were locked onto me, and were tracking my every movement and beat of my heart.

**Paul**, Jacob said trying to draw Paul's attention off of me. But it was no use the wolf had locked onto it's prey and was not going to let go. The silver wolf leapt from across the garage directly towards me, I was scared stiff and was not able to move from where I stood as the huge wolf was lunging towards me.

At the last moment I thought possible, Jacob's arm reached out and grabbed a bunch of silver fur and pulled the wolf back, out of range and threw him back to the side of the garage where it had jumped from. Jacob moved to take a defensive position between Paul and me and grabbed the closest thing he could find in the garage, a crow bar.

**Paul lets take this outside. There is not enough room in here for two wolves to fight it out. Bella will get hurt. **Jacob said as his whole body was shaking from rage and trying to fight the need to morph.

The silver wolf just growled at the mention of my name and lowered back on his hunches to lunge again.

This time Jacob was ready, he stood between us and held the crow bar in one hand, shaking with rage but not wanting to lose control and morph because he knew that the fight would overtake the whole garage, me included.

Paul lunged on top of Jacob and with all of his momentum was able to unbalance Jacob and push them both into the shelving and tool chests that lined the opposite side of the garage.

I saw Jacob's head smack against the side of one of his metal tool chests and his body go limp as he hit the ground. No movement came from Paul as he lay on the ground, he was in his human form again not moving.

**Bella**, Jacob gasped.

I ran to him and put his head in my lap. He was not bleeding but from the force that I saw as his head snapped back from hitting the tool chest I knew that he must have a concussion. His eyes were slightly blood shot and they were not able to focus on my face.

I was close enough now to see Paul lying next to us on the floor with the crow bar sticking out of his side at a weird angle.

**Jacob we have to get out of here. Please try to sit up**. I said trying to put my body weight under Jacob and help him to a sitting position. He moaned but he was able to sit up.

**Are you ok….are you hurt? **He mumbled

**No, no I'm not hurt. Jacob we have to get out of here, I have to get you to the hospital.**

**No Bella you can't take me to a doctor, my temperature, remember. I will be fine I just need to sleep it off.** He was slurring his words. He was going to pass out soon, I needed to get him into the car before he did because I would not be able to lift him and we would be stuck here until Paul woke up and tore my face off or someone else came to find us.

**Jacob,** I said sternly so he would hear me through the thick fog that was clouding his eyes. **You need to get up and get into the car. I will count to 3 and then you need to stand. Ok?**

There was no answer. I shook Jacob shoulders and there was a soft moan.

**And don't fall asleep Jacob. I need your help to get out of here so are you ready?**

**Yeah, Yeah I'm ready. **He mumbled again

Ok then 1, 2, 3….GO. I pulled up under Jacob's arms with all my strength. I got him into a stand/leaning position on my side and tried to guide him to the car. Oh only if I was a vampire it would be so much easier. I thought of Rosalie caring Emmett for miles and miles. And all I had to do was get Jacob to the car door. Finally, as I was just about out of strength we were at the passenger door and Jacob collapsed into the seat I shut the door and ran around to the driver's side just as I heard Paul waking up. I threw open the door and jumped in. I turned the ignition and threw the gear stick into first. And before Paul could even pull the crow bar out of his chest I was driving off down the road.

**Jacob you have to stay awake.** I nudged him to make sure that his eyes stayed open.

**I am taking you to the hospital; I think you have a concussion.**

**No, Bella you can't take me to the hospital, no doctor's….. they can't know about us.**

**But Jacob you need help**

**No** he mumbled, drifting into the state of half sleep again.

Well, what now? I thought

Maybe I couldn't take him to the hospital but I did know a doctor that knew all about the Jacob and his unusually high temperature. He would help, I was sure of it.

I drove faster and took the road that would lead to the Cullen's house praying that Carlisle would be there.


End file.
